nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Emor Kingdom
Emor Kingdom (エモール王国, Emōru Ōkoku) is a civilized country in the central world, First Civilization and is inhabited by the Dragon People. It is one of the five superpowers in the three civilized world and the third most powerful nation in the world. History The Emor Kingdom was a country founded by a single race for the members of that race: the rare dragonfolk. The vast majority of dragonfolk in the world were Emorsh. Even though they only had a population of about one million, they were given the title of "superpower". The Eimor Kingdom was north of the Holy Milishial Empire, landlocked in the Central World continent. The country was small, about the size of Shikoku, and its capital city, the dragon capital Dragusmakira, was situated at the source of a large river that flowed across the Central World. Emor consisted mostly of forested areas, and the majority of Emor's population was concentrated in Dragusmakira. Chronology Military Eimor Kingdom uses Wind Dragon, a special breed of dragons that is considered to be the strongest aeronautical force in another world. Eimor the dragon man group inherent ability are attached to ally with the Wind Dragon. Politics Divination Ceremony The divination of space was a yearly event that would determine the future of the country. Dragonfolk had magical power on the same level as high elves. For this ceremony, they gathered thirty people with the highest quality magical power and squeezed out as much pure magical power as possible to cast the divination spell. This divination was used to determine whether there were any important or significant events that would affect the country; its primary purpose was to identify obstacles as early as possible in order to take countermeasures. The ritual took place in a dome-shaped room, supervised by the country’s leaders. Space divination was known to have an accuracy of over 98%. Racism Emor is notorious for their racism towards humanity since the Dragon Folk possess larger Mana reserves than humans and able to perform many magic spells more powerful than human mages. Consequently, Dragon Folk often look down on humans and often feel disgusts toward having to consult with humanity due to the fact that human possesses weak magic. Magic-centrism Like all countries in the New World with the exception of Mu, Emor Kingdom believes that magic is the most important things in the world but in the far more extreme manner as they look down all forms of mechanical technologies. Their defeat by the Gra Valkas and the demonstration of Japan's superior mechanical technology make the Kingdom to regretfully see that they have been too narrow-minded to see that magic alone is not enough and technology can replace magic. Foreign Relations Holy Milishial Empire Japan Alongside Mu, Emor Kingdom is the second Superpower to treat Japan with respect in the very beginning as they predict that the Japanese will be the key on opposing the Ravernal Empire in the Divination Ceremony. Notes Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:First Civilized Countries Category:Superpowers